Swarm of the Century/Gallery
Fluttershy discovers something Fluttershy picking flowers S1E10.png|Fluttershy with a basket full of beautiful flowers. Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png|Fluttershy is picking flowers for Princess Celestia's visit. Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png|Trotting along, all oblivious and care-free. Fluttershy noms a blue flower S1E10.png|Fluttershy with a flower in her mouth. Squirrel tugs Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|Fluttershy, look what I found. Fluttershy thanks squirrel S01E10.png|A squirrel proudly presents a dandelion, but.. Dandelion scattering S1E10.png|...a gust of wind blows away most of it. Squirrel with dandelion stem S1E10.png|Huh... Embarrassed squirrel S1E10.png|The squirrel hides the bare stem. Fluttershy and apples S1E10.png|Fluttershy, minding her own business. Fluttershy scream S01E10.png|Whoa! Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png|A rather disturbing frame. Fluttershy is scared S1E10.png|Fluttershy taking cover behind a rock. Parasprite close-up S1E10.png|A parasprite looking cute. Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png|Fluttershy greets the parasprite. Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png|"Oh, are you hungry?" Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png|She crushes the apple for it. Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png|Instead, the parasprite goes for the bucket. Eating all the apples S1E10.png|What was that? Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png|It devoured all the apples in the bucket! Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|She finds it the cutest thing ever. First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|Snuggling into Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." The empty bucket S1E10.png|An empty basket, that was once full of apples. Preparing for Celestia's visit Spike book mess S1E10.png|Why is Princess Celestia coming today? Twilight dusting desk S1E10.png|Spike! Everything's gotta be just perfect for Celestia. Spike book hat S1E10.png|What a mess of books. Spike frustrated S1E10.png|Well, then! Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|Twilight looking around the park. Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Ponies, working hard. Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|How can we rally under this banner? Sweetie Drops watering flowers S1E10.png|"That looks perfect!" Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png|The cakes are working hard, as well. Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png|The Cakes, busy as ever, preparing the food. Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png|Twilight checking on the progress. Pinkie Pie licks cream beard S1E10.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie and the remains of the cake S1E10.png|Hee hee, oops! Pinkie Pie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png|Ahem! Pinkie Pie "fit for a king" S1E10.png|"... and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess!" Pinkie Pie about to eat another cake S1E10.png|Must... have... cake! Fluttershy rushes to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png|Hey, girls! Fluttershy coming to a halt S1E10.png|Sliding in. Pinkie lifting entire cake with her tongue S1E10.png|When Twilight is looking away, Pinkie takes the opportunity to devour the cake whole. Fluttershy is confused S1E10.png|My goodness. Fluttershy squee S1E10.png|Well, you see? Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight blushing S1E10.png|Blushing. Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." Pinkie Pie "Ugh, a parasprite?" S1E10.png|"UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding?" Pinkie Pie disgusted by the parasprite S1E10.png|Please, you've gotta be joking. Pinkie miming a trombone S1E10.png|Mimicking a trombone. Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png|"Stand still, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Dash is impatient Rainbow Dash grumpily sits still S1E10.png|Rainbow is not amused. Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png|"Thank you, Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents." Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|"So boring!" Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|"What's that sound, Twilight?" New parasprites again S1E10.png|Two more parasprites appear. Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png|"Uh, I'll take one!" Pinkie Pie aghast at the sight of her friends adopting parasprites S1E10.png|Oh no, this does not seem good. Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png|The parasprites seem great... The swarms appear Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png|"What's there to worry about?" Twilight Wake Up S01E10.png|Twilight's eyes fly open. ShockedTwilight S01E10.png|AH! Spike bed parasprites S1E10.png|Spike! You awake? Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png|What's on my face? Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png|The parasprites destroying the library. Disjointed parasprite error S01E10.png|Twilight dusts away some parasprites. Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png|A basket o' parasprites! Rainbow Dash home S1E10.png|A peaceful morning at Dash's cloud house. Rainbow awaken S01E10.png|Or is it? Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png|Definitely not. Rainbow liked S01E10.png|Oh no... Rainbow flapping S01E10.png|Get off of me! Rainbow arms S01E10.png|Leave me alone! Rainbow head S01E10.png|No, I don't want a crown! Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash's parasprite bikini. Rainbow beard S01E10.png|A parasprite beard. Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png|You're a much better helper than Opal. Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|"Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful." Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png|Is something wr- Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png|Eew! Spit-Babies! Rarity judging S01E10.png|Gross! Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png|Leave my shop this instant!.. ShockedRarity S01E10.png|...Oh my! Pinkie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie acquired a harmonica from Applejack. Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png|Rarity, walking past Pinkie... Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png|..Seriously? I don't have time for this! Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png|That´s actually quite stylish. Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash S01E10.png|Umm... wat. Rarity running S01E10.png|Run Rarity, run! Twilight about to knock at Fluttershy`s door S01E10.png|"Hey, Fluttershy. Have you..." Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png|"Oh my!" Rarity jumping through Twilight error S01E10.png|Twilight is a hologram. Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png|"Oh my..." A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png|This is what a complete chaos is like. Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|"I've tried everything I know..." Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png|Twilight is already assuming the worst. Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png|Celestia arriving in Ponyville. Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png|Ah, the princess! Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png|Twilight, you really think this would happen? Worried Twilight S01E10.png|"If we can't get them in control before the princess arrives...!" Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png|"...it will be a complete disaster!" Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png|Umm... Twilight... Rarity eww S01E10.png|...it already is. Applejack pulling a cart filled with apples S1E10.png|Here are some delicious Sweet Apple Acres' apples. Parasprites eating Applejack's apples S1E10.png|My apples! Fluttershy what will we do S01E10.png|"What will we do?" Nopony can herd like Applejack S01E10.png|"Nopony herds like Applejack!" Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png|"You'll help, right?" Applejack giving orders to Rarity and Twilight S01E10.png|Go, stand over there.. Applejack giving orders to Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E10.png|You two, go fly up there. Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash is up for the task. Applejack jii-haa S01E10.png|"Yee-haw!" Getting rid of the parasprites Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png|Applejack rounding up some parasprites. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gather parasprites. Terrified Parasprites S01E10.png|Shocked parasprites. Twilight chasing Parasprites S01E10.png|Twilight gallops into action! Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png|Applejack and Fluttershy observe the ball of parasprites. Applejack Here goes nothing S01E10.png|Determined Applejack. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png|RD, AJ, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy steer the parasprite ball. Applejack Hold on girls S01E10.png|More determined Applejack. UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Twilight being confused by Pinkie Pie S01E10.png|"Maracas?" Pinkie wants that Twilight would follow her S01E10.png|Pinkie urgently runs backwards. Parasprite boulder rolling through the forest S01E10.png|Pinkie runs off, and the rest of the ponies continue to the forest. Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png|The parasprite ball rolls safely into the forest. Rainbow about to high five Fluttershy S01E10.png|"Alright!" Fluttershy getting hurt S01E10.png|That must have hurt. Fluttershy says ouch S01E10.png|"Ouch..." Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Applejack Couldn´t have done it without yall S01E10.png Going back to clean the mess before princess arrives S01E10.png Back at Fluttershy´s cottage S01E10.png Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png|Fluttershy about to open her door. Fluttershy opening the door S01E10.png|Opening it... Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png|End of the world. Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"Where did they come from?" Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png|I may have kept just one... Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png|..I couldn't help it.. Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png|...Sorry? Fluttershy closes her eyes S1E10.png|...How could I resist such cuteness? Twilight We don´t have time S01E10.png|Oh no. Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Rainbow with flying goggles S01E10.png|"We call in the weather patrol!" Rainbow Dash flying above the Parasprites S01E10.png|Scanning the situation. Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Rainbow putting her goggles on S01E10.png|"Time to take out the adorable trash!" Rainbow banging her chest S01E10.png|Just like King Kong. Parasprites see Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rainbow flying past Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Applejack biting Twilight´s tail S01E10.png Tornado sucking Parasprites S01E10.png Applejack Looks like our problems are solved S01E10.png|"Looks like our problems are solved." Pinkie Pie's cymbals get torn off by wind S1E10.png|"they will be with these cymbals!" Pinkie Pie Give me those back S01E10.png|"Hey, give me those back!" Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash barely avoids Pinkie Pie's cymbals. Rainbow losing the control of the tornado S01E10.png Rainbow thrown against a tree S01E10.png|That hurt. Twilight can't look S01E10.png Pinkie Pie, what have you done S01E10.png|"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?" Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png|"I lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what it is!" Pinkie Pie is ruining their efforts to save Ponyville S01E10.png|"You´re ruining our efforts to save Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie apalled S01E10.png|"Me?" Pinkie Pie I´m not ruining S01E10.png|But, girls! Others leaving Pinkie alone S01E10.png Rarity and Twilight leaving Pinkie S01E10.png The parasprite infestation Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Ooh... Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png|...These things are fascinating. Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|...Aw, poor Lyra! Twilight's spell backfires S1E10.png|Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|Run to your house Rarity Rarity O.o S01E10.png|My shop! Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png|Get out of here now! Rarity screaming S01E10.png|Aaaaa! HeroPinkie S01E10.png|Pinkie to the rescue! Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png|AAAAAAAAA! Apple family defending the farm S1E10.png The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|Frighten them with weapons! Apple family shocked S1E10.png|...doesn't work with parasprites, apparently. Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png|Twilight, whose house has been overrun by parasprites, runs to Zecora's house in the Everfree Forest. Zecora Meditating S1E10.png|Zecora is meditating when... Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png|A sudden visitor. Zecora Fell S1E10.png|Have you gone mad? Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png|Twilight explains their predicament to wise Zecora. Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png|Oh my, what is this creature? Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png|..These things can multiply like a mosquito. Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png|...And, are quite the danger! Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png|"Is that a parasprite before my eyes?" Twilight to Zecora "I don't know!" S1E10.png|"I don't know!" Twilight to Zecora "Is it?" S1E10.png|"Is it?" Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png|You're doomed, my little pony friend. Twilight has snapped S1E10.png|Twilight freaking out. Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|Rainbow screaming in terror, parasprites at her tail. Ponyville in Panic S1E10.png|Ponyville doesn't look so good. Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png|Uhhh Twilight, are you ok? Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png|We've got less than a minute! DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|She lost it. Pinkie saves the day Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png|Pinkie walks right past an astonished Twilight. Pinkie Pie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie leading them away with music, seem similar to SpongeBob? Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png|The Pinkie Pied Piper. Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png|Princess Celestia arrives. Princess Celestia 'see you again' S01E10.png|Dat Rarity face. Go forward a few frames for another great one. Princess Celestia 'as well as your friends' S01E10.png|Look at all those...interesting...faces. Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|''What was that?'' ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|Parade? Oh! Yes! The parade! Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|Princess Celestia miraculously tells them that she has to deal with an "infestation" in Fillydelphia. Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png|Twilight has learned a lesson about friendship after all. Pinkie Pie "even when I don't understand me" S1E10.png|"Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I'' don't understand me." Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png|Did my music drive, Princess Celestia away? NoMorePonyville S01E10.png |Ponyville, ''is the Capital of Chaos. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|It's going to be a long night. Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|A most appropriate ending. Miscellaneous Adventures in Ponyville DVD back.jpg